


The Lullmage

by Anndalchahal



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal
Summary: An overly artsy drabble.





	The Lullmage

Threats to the multiverse seem so distant in the one of the few unscathed forests of Zendikar. The trees stand in defiance of the wastes all around.

Nissa sits with her eyes closed, a head in her lap, her thoughts drifting.

 

_She maps every leyline, every string she can pluck._

_She feels the rawness of the Roil, remembers how to soothe and provoke it._

_She knows the plane’s very soul, and she shares her own._

 

She slowly strokes another finger down the side of Chandra’s neck, feeling her ever so slightly shiver.

Tonight, the Roil rests, and so does she.

 


End file.
